


Bedrest

by Maria (Queenofcarnage)



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 02:42:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13695204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofcarnage/pseuds/Maria
Summary: Theon is on bed rest so Jon comforts him.





	Bedrest

'The baby feels like their comfortable in your body,' Said Maester Luwin. 'So …, when will I be off bed rest?' Theon asks. 'After you give birth, m'lord,' He said. That's when Jon walked in. 'Maester Luwin, Theon,' Theon smiled, looking at the father of his child. 'Well, how is he?' Jon really wanted a boy. While Theon wanted a girl. 

 

'They're healthy,' He told the men. 'Are you going to breast feed yourself or —,' 

 

'My child, my breasts,' He smiled rubbing his stomach. Jon put his hand over Theon's. 

* * *

 

When Theon gave birth, Jon held his hand, and stroked his hair. That's when they became parents to twins. A Boy and a girl, Ari and Lyanna. 

As the twins grew Lyanna looked like her mother Theon. Ari had his father's looks. Their 3 other children; Rhaella, Rhaegar and Eddard looked their mother. It was a happy ending. 

 

 


End file.
